


阿周那篇.4（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	阿周那篇.4（肉部分）

    
那个雪夜异常美丽，月如银华，不但照耀着冰封万里的雪野，也把室内也映照得一片柔辉，静谧得让人难以联想到任何冲动与暴虐的情绪，她摸着他的脸颊说终于结束了，就剩下我们两人了，可以好好看看你了。但阿周那却罕见的不予回应，保持着有些冷淡的沉默。

  立香没有介意，她趴在阿周那身上，手掌按着对方的胸口，低头温柔缠绵地与他接吻，小口小口吮吸他的嘴唇，用舌尖勾勒他略显薄凉的唇形，阿周那在情事当中难得表现得被动，他安静地躺在那里看着她，由着她为所欲为，这还是第一次见。

  也许对方想要享受一场由她主导的性爱？立香这样想着，同时也觉得有些新奇，她一边亲吻对方，一边抚摸着他的身体，他品尝起来实在是美好，深色的皮肤就像上了油的胡桃木一般平滑细致，明明也很瘦削，但肌理柔韧结实，当她的手摸到对方双腿之间的时候，阿周那忽然抓住了她的手。

  她看到他的眸色暗沉，脸上了无笑意，仿佛在酝酿一场风暴，却又不知自己如何触到了对方的逆鳞，阿周那抓住她的手臂把她压在身下，抚摸着她的大腿引导她分开，手指塞进了那个柔软的穴口，立香忍不住闭上眼睛别过头去，他总是这么直接，直接到令她赧然，但是同样，他也总是很快就能让她兴奋起来。

  阿周那吝啬前戏，只会匆匆扩张，这导致插入时的感觉异常强烈，他揉弄着她的乳肉，指尖按着乳头隐藏着的敏感孔隙，用指甲刮蹭着，立香听到自己的心跳越来越快，一阵阵刺痒从乳尖传来，一直钻进她心里，下身的甬道被强势的侵入，硬热的肉棍一刻不停地抽插起来，每次退出身体时粘膜都会向外张开，然后再被用力捅入，如此反复着，她喉咙里发出一声长长的，近乎于濒死般无助又甜腻的吟哦，献祭似的向后仰起头，露出一截细细的颈子，而阿周那的手不受控制地摸了上去，握住她的脖颈一点点收紧了手指。

  这邪恶的念头没有由来的占据了他的神经，也让他体会到了异样的快感。

  立香说不出话来，无论如何呼吸，都只会觉得窒息，无论怎么挣扎，都只会更深的陷落，她的视线开始模糊，大脑也无法再思考，全身所有的感官都仿佛停止工作一般，她唯一能够感觉到的只有自己在被他干着这件事实，唯一能够听到的也只有阿周那用力挺入她身体时发出的水声，并且越来越鲜明，他性器重重碾压过的内壁没有一处是不敏感的，每次退出她的身体又重新顶开闭合的穴口顺着湿滑的爱液插入到深处，一直反复戳刺甬道尽头的宫口，柔嫩的环状口不堪刺激，在猛烈的攻势之下被迫张开一点小嘴，立刻就被入侵者用力挤进了性器顶端，甘美的快感从小腹一圈圈荡漾到四肢百骸，又因为缺氧而无法动作，只能紧绷着无助的承受。

  下身湿得一塌糊涂，每次被用力插进去都会挤出丰沛的汁水，甬道的嫩肉被肏干的烂熟，阿周那惊叹这具身体不可思议的柔软，紧致的花径仿佛怎么肏都肏不开，引诱人再用力一些也许就能把她彻底弄坏了，而立香在剧烈快感的侵袭下也感觉难受到了极致，她的视野已经因为缺氧而变得一片昏黑，对于声音的感知也变得迟钝，她被干得快要昏死过去，张开嘴巴也是无声地叫出他的名字，阿周那根本听不到。

  求生的本能让她用手徒劳地掰着阿周那的手腕希望他放手，当然是没用的，她根本看不见也不知道此刻她信赖并喜爱着的servant正沉浸在一种迷幻致死的快乐之中，他脸上的那一丝不为人知的笑容让这张面孔比任何时候都要险恶而俊美，这是他极力想要隐藏的，却又无比富有人性的变异点。

  高潮来临的时候，他彻底收紧了手指，极深的插进了她的身体射精，立香肺里的最后一丝空气都被挤了出去，大脑一片空白，快感被放大了无数倍，让她同时游走于天堂和地狱，身体在他的掌控下不受控制的痉挛，就像一尾在岸上逐渐蒸发耗尽的游鱼，就在最后的时刻，阿周那松开了手，随着氧气一起涌入体内的还有高潮的快感，漫长的绵延在她身体里，随着呼吸而震颤，这大抵就是她经历的最接近死的高潮了。  
    
  立香过了好久才开始撕心裂肺的咳嗽起来，并且发现自己不但嘴角湿润还流了眼泪，而阿周那正伸手帮她擦拭着，她呆滞地看着对方，当机的大脑还不能正常思考，可偏偏在高潮过后的余韵还未褪去，阿周那又把她翻过去压在身下，手指摸索着抚上她的小腹，立香不知道他想做什么，直到阿周那温热的手掌隔着一层薄薄的皮肤按在那个脆弱的器官上，稍加休息过后的性器又一次插进了蠕动的甬道之中。

  立香的呻吟中都带着呜咽，阿周那每次插入都会用恰到好处的力度揉按着她的小腹，让被挤压的感觉更加鲜明，过载的快感已经变成了一种折磨，她被顶弄到深处破开身体，没有一处不被肏干着，完全被占有的感觉简直令人恐惧，可是别说挪动身体，连好好发出声音这件事都做不到，每次顶入时她的眼泪就会控制不住地流出来，就好像泪腺也被操坏了，身体只剩下原始的本能，到了最后即使阿周那不再用力地干她，过度酸软酥痒的内壁也会自己痉挛着去吮吸插在里面的性器，规律的收缩着，立香也发觉到了自己身体可怕的条件反射，可是她无能为力。

  “求你……拔出去……”她用细弱的声音哭泣着，呻吟着，却忘记被她哀求的对象正是这一切的始作俑者，阿周那自然不会怜悯她，恰恰相反，这只会更加刺激到他，他直接把她抱起来，在立香不住的求饶中按着她让她坐在自己怀里，用力钳制住御主忍不住向上挺动的腰肢，让她只能避无可避的深深坐下去，又一次顶开了那个已经被肏熟了的秘密入口，缓缓地蹭动着，磨得她快要疯了。

  可惜了，阿周那在御主的哭喊中冷冷地想，御主永远也不可能怀上哪个从者的孩子，她的身体也永远不会长久留下任何人的痕迹，如果她愿意，或者有朝一日他不再令她满意，她随时都可以从这段关系中全身而退，这世上也再也没有任何一种关系能把他们更紧密的联系在一起了。

  他贴着她发抖的嘴唇低声说：“安静。”然后就低头含住，舌尖探入口腔纠缠住她的舌头深深吮吸，就像吸食某种蚌生物隐藏的柔软嫩肉。

  死寂的，漫长的，近乎把人每根神经都折磨到崩溃的高潮，意识彻底溃散，身体无可逃避的承受冲击，声音也被对方的舌头堵住，立香浑身无声无息的痉挛着，双腿宛若被擒获的猎物一样虚弱的踢蹬了几下，阿周那耐心又温柔地抚摸着她的脖颈，舌尖舔过她光滑的上颚，最后的吻格外深入，甚至触碰到了咽喉敏感的软肉，立香条件反射地吞咽，然而被含着舌尖吞咽的都是二人纠缠间混合在一起的唾液，他的鼻息也近在咫尺，从二人交合的地方慢慢流下了透明的液体，粘腻的沾满了他的大腿。

  然而立香已经无法做出什么反应了，除了从鼻腔里发出一些不稳定的气音，她很久都没有过这种过度使用，连气都喘不上来，被干得快要吐出来的性爱了，阿周那刚一放开她，她就倒在了床上。

  外面的雪又开始下了，月亮却没有隐匿起来，一片银白让人目眩眼花。

  直到房间里所有急促的呼吸声全部都消失，只剩下空气中残留的情欲的味道，阿周那才拨开她散落在脸庞上的黑发，他用手指触碰她脖子上的勒痕，看上去有点可怜，明天到来的时候，御主一定会找个什么理由想办法藏起这痕迹，免得被其他从者看见，而就在刚才，他流在体腔里的热血在刚才的行为中感受到了反常的，可鄙的快感，在她即将死去的时候。

  如果一定要阿周那说出个所以然来，他也并解释不出什么，一切的感情都过于复杂，只是隐隐觉得那是在彻底得到与彻底毁灭之间来回游弋的拉锯战，但最终他还是选择了放手，已经是极限了，他永远无法真正伤害她。

  扭曲的，不可言说的爱慕，短暂的，几欲升天的快乐，没有由来，也不见终点。

  万事无解，进退维谷，正因不断质问着，他将永远不会得到想要的答案。

  “真的很残忍啊，作为一个情人来说，”他第一次呼唤她的名字，声音万般柔情，目光却在变幻着，时而深情时而仇恨，只有偏执无比深沉，“立香。”


End file.
